Issue No. 12: Chrysalls
Issue #12 is the finale of season one. Overview Weeks after the events at Site 78C, the crimes of Cassium are public and the symbol of Callisto 6 is a rallying point. Lacy discovers how to open the cryogenics pod and out comes another person with abilities who also is a clone of Fletcher. He introduces himself as Experiment CV127S or Project Synapse before settling on Snaps. He demonstrates speed beyond anything they've seen. Oniko is designated as interim CEO of Pyramid Star. Kylan arrives at Hopps' house to ask Callisto 6 for protection from Oniko. They take him to Amelia where he and Snaps try to explain the complicated nature of their connection to the entity they know as Fletcher. They leave him at a safe house. Lacy dives into The Dark where they meet with Tails. Tails detonates a tank of Callisto 6 that irradiates the city and knocks out electricity. When the Callisto 6 go to the rail yard where the detonation occurred, they find that a mag rail train has been sent speeding out of control. They use their abilities collectively to stop the train. Plot Synopsis Los Angeles has been plunged into facing the stark reality of their lives. News reports circulate about the arrest, and abilities, of Jerome Blair and the crimes committed by Cassium at Site 78C. Superbeings are being whispered about and the symbol of Callisto 6 is a rallying point. The megacorporate powers are launching fear-mongering campaigns against Measure Z while its supporters stand behind it. Kylan Krause has been absent from the public eye. In the weeks following the events at the lab, the team have been busy. Cobalt and Luma have been tagging the Callisto 6 symbol to gather support from the people of the city. After diligent care and hard work, Sal's degeneration has been halted. Lacy has been hard at work figuring out how to open the pod recovered from the lab. Lacy figures out how to open the pod. The team gathers in the main area so they can see what's inside. They discover that there's another clone of Fletcher Krause inside though he doesn't stay there for long. The clone demonstrates remarkable super-speed. The man introduces himself as Experiment CV127S or Project Synapse. He's been in the cryogenics pod for nine years. His speed comes at the cost of short term memory conversion into long term memory when in use. He's the first successful experiment with Callisto 5. The conversation is interrupted by a news report on the television in the main area that names Oniko as the interim CEO of Pyramid Star. After some time spent exchanging more information about Snaps, his connection to Fletcher, his abilities, and filling him in on everything that they know, Hopps gets a call from her mother telling her to come home because they have a guest. They decide to investigate as a group. Fletcher Krause is the guest in Hopps' home where he requests protection from the team. He says he's being hunted by Oniko. After Snaps speeds them all back to Amelia so they can go submerge into the ocean for a hidden, safe place to talk, Fletcher begins opening up about what the situation is. Oniko as they know her, it turns out, isn't an individual person. Instead, she acts more as a vessel for the central mind of the entity they know as the original Fletcher Krause. All clones are groomed for one purpose or another, but they can feel the central entity. The clones of the central mind don't all look like Snaps, Kylan, and Fletcher. Jerome Blair is revealed to have been a clone alongside Oniko, though they were grown for different purposes and roles. The central mind, though not a physical location or entity, is explained to be an impression put into each of the clones much like a set of directives in a computer program. Oniko is the closest to being like the original source of the central consciousness that has ever been. After being given all of this information to process, Callisto 6 drops him off at the old warehouse that Hopps and Anton used to train. Back at the garage Lacy works at, the team begins discussing what they've learned. Meanwhile, Lacy dives into the Dark to meet with Tails once again. Lacy hands over all of the information they've gathered pertaining to their own Callisto 6 abilities as promised. Tails says that what they want is to cause pain to everyone so that they won't be alone. They allude to some sort of countdown with some event happening soon. When questioned, Tails rips open the Dark to show Lacy live feeds from all over the place. He zeroes in on a specific live feed of a transport of some kind with a large container containing Callisto 6. Oniko shows up on the feed with members of Pyramid Star, her interpreter, and some scientists. Two of the scientists, seemingly not of their own volition, stand and detonate the canister despite Lacy's attempts to persuade Tails to put a stop to it. In the physical world, this detonation rings out into the world like a thunderous pulsing of electrical energy outside of the garage itself. Lacy emerges from the Dark just in time for the shock wave to knock out all power in the city. Callisto 6 makes their way to the site of the detonation to find Oniko and everyone else in the area unconscious. Lacy links with Oniko's cybernetics and discovers that there is in fact a kernel of someone individual trapped inside the vessel that is Oniko. A screeching sound down the magrail tracks alerts them all of a runaway train caused by the power outage. Snaps manages to speed Luma, Cass, and Anton onboard the train but clips into a pole that sends him sprawling. Cass slows the train by breaking through the floor with her foot to catch on the tracks while Luma and Anton move all passengers to the back of the train. Through a mix of Oya's time traveling abilities on a section of the tracks, Hopps powering the tracks, and Lacy's technical knowledge, the train is stopped. The Callisto 6 have their heroics plastered all over the news in the following hours. Cast * Bonnie Gordon as Lindy "Hopps" Hopper. * Hector Navarro as Anton Andazola. * Amy Dallen as Cassie "Cass" Charke. * Sam de Leve as Lacy. * Gina DeVivo as Luma Orsini. * Eric Campbell as the Storyteller. * Taliesin Jaffe as Synapse "Snaps". Non-Player Characters *Diana Hopper *Fletcher Krause *Sal *Tails *Oniko Locations *Blue Dolphin Base *The Dark *Raft City Quotes Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Needs Revision